sisterly luck
by blade-the-dark-witchling
Summary: jinx has finally gotten her life together. she never dreamed she could be this happy. but when the source of all her problems from the past walks into her and kidflash's apartment, how will she cope with facing her past? jinxkidflash. rated t for language
1. a visitor

sisterly love-chpt 1

ok everyone. this is my first teen titans fic, so be nice! please review and give me your feedback!

as the sun crawled through the window, wally "kid flash"west squinted his blue eyes and rolled over on his large bed. He was a bit surprised by the empty space next to him. Had she freaked and left again? Wally sat up. There was a note on the dresser table. He picked it up and sighed with releif

wally,

out of eggs. Went to buy some

Luv

Jinx

wally smiled. Jinx really was better now. It had been a rocky road the past 3 years. They'd gone through such an insane on and off thing, wally couldnt help but wonder wheter she would leave again.

There was a knock at the door.

" coming!" wally grabbed his boxers off the floor and ran to the door, assuming jinx had forgotten her key. He opened the door only to see a tiny girl at the door. She stared at him with pupiless pink eyes. Wally didnt like the way she looked at him, like she could see right through him. Her pink hair was up in 2 short pigtails. Her hair and eyes were truly the only thngs that stood out about her. She was so pale and in such a plain little dress that they stood out insanely.

" um, can I help you?" wally said awkwardly, realizing he was in his underwear in the prescene of a minor.

She walked in past him, without acknowledging him at all.

" so this is where she's been?" she stooped by a shelf to examine the pictures on jinx and kid flash together. " not what I expected"

" are you looking for jinx?" wally said, clearlt nervous now

" perhaps" she said " do you think I am?"

" how the hell should I know?" wally was a little annoyed now " listen, it's very rude just to barge into someone's apartment and just-"

" is that supposed to frighten me?" the little girl turned around and gave him a look that made his stomach turn to ice

"n-no, I was just-"

" wally?" jinx came in with a small bag of groceries " why the hell is the door open? What-"

jinx saw the little girl and was stunned. She dropped the grocerires and looked terrified.

" how?"

" jinx!" the little girl smiled, tears falling from her eyes " I found you!" she ran to jinx and hugged her with so much force the both fell on the ground.

" hex?" jinx started getting teary " but that cant be..."

" im here, arent I" she smiled

" yeah, I guess so" jinx smiled " I've missed you"

" huh?" wally broke up the happy scene " wait? Who are you?"


	2. a pinkhaired ghost

" Wally," Jinx smiled

"This is my sister . . . "

" Hex" the little girl said

" Hex, how did you . . . I mean, everyone thought you were dead!"

" Nuh uh" Hex said "I never died. I've been looking for you all along"

" All these years?" Jinx started to tear up again "even after what happened?"

Wally looked up at this. The sisterly drabble had seemed pointless now, but, if Jinx had wronged this girl, couldn't she possibly want to hurt her?

" After what, Jinx?" Hex looked confused "All Hex remembers is Jinx"

" Oh, I see"Jinx looked worried "You must be tired"

" A little bit" hex said, trying not to yawn

" Well, why don't you take a nap in me and Wally's room, and we'll go get you something to eat?"

Hex smiled "If that's what you think I should do!" she skipped off to the bedroom with Jinx. After Jinx had tucked her in and locked the door, she covered her mouth and slid to her knees.

" What's wrong Jinx?" Wally went over and kneeled by her "You seemed so happy just a minute ago"

" I am happy," Jinx said, wiping away the tears "It's just . . . it's just I feel like I've seen a ghost"

" Let's get some fresh air" Wally helped Jinx up "And you can tell me all about it"

" She's so grown up now" Jinx said as she and Wally sat at the base of their favorite tree "It's been . . . six years now. She must be about 12"

" But, who is she exactly?" Wally asked "I know she's your sister, but . . . "

"Hex" Jinx smiled a bit "Hex is my baby sister. We're about four years apart. She was my only friend when we grew up. The others thought we were abominations"

" The others?" Wally said cautiously. He'd been trying to learn about jinx's past for months, but she was so guarded.

" I guess I never told you" Jinx smirked a bit "My parents were both sorcerers in the order of the air. We moved around a lot, and it was such a tight community . . . "

" Then why did the call you abominations?"

" My parents are both Indian. And to everyone else, pale, pink- haired babies to them were a curse. They urged them to kill me, then again when hex was born. But our parents would never do such a thing . . . " Jinx looked on the verge of crying

Wally took Jinx in his arms now, and Jinx didn't say another word. The tears fell down her face, but she didn't sob. Jinx never "Cried loudly" as she put it. Something about the idle noise.

" Don't worry," Wally kissed her cheek "You're not a curse at all"

" We're supposed to be getting Hex some lunch" Jinx got up and smiled " she used to love ramen"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oh, and just in case anyone is wondering, the character in the dc world that jinx is based on is indian. im kind of trying to connect tt jinx to dc jinx.


	3. ramen

" mmm... thank you jinx!" hex smiled brightly with a bowl of chicken ramen in her hands " you remembered!"

"But you said you couldn't remember anything..." jinx said thoughtfully " how do you remember ramen?"

" I remember lots of things" hex smiled " just not much before the light thing"

" the light thing?" Wally looked up from his side of the table " what's the light thing?"

" I don't know, exactly" hex said calmly " it's a big thing. Like a worm with skinny little legs. And it's made entirely out of sunshine. It always comes to get me when im out in the sun. it's got some of my memories, but im the only one it dosent have completely" hex smiled " im too smart for it"

" a monster?" jinx looked terrified " and it's chasing you?"

"Don't worry" hex smiled " youre completely safe. It dosent have my memories of you. And it never comes inside. It dosent come out at night either"

" im not worried about our safety" Wally got up and walked over to hex " are you allright?"

"Mostly" hex said thoughtfully " but I see funny things ever since I hit my head that time. And sometimes I black out for hours"

Wally looked at hex intently. Now he was sure this girl was not well. She didnt need a pair of teenagers taking care of her. She needed an adult. Someone who would understand her...

" so," hex filled the silence " youre jinx's special? Can you do magic like jinx?"

" not quite" Wally smirked " but what I do is kind of magic, I guess" he sped out of the room and came back with a pink rose for hex " kid flash-"

" fastest boy alive" jinx finished jokingly. Hex giggled

" well I am!"

" thank you" hex took the rose from him, looking unsure of what to do with it.

" hex," jinx looked truly worried again "are you honestly allright? You're so thin! And you look like you havent slept well in days..."

" I havent" hex smiled " I was so close, I didnt want to waste time" she slurped down more ramen noodles.

" well, im really glad you did" jinx said " I thought you were dead, you know, that's what they all told me" she looked down

" but im not dead!" hex yelped " im right here, and now we have each other again! You know, the light thing ate the others, wer'e the only ones left"


End file.
